


all that we are

by Linnea_Ancalime



Series: the omens... are good. [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), also entirely too many semicolons because that's just how Aziraphale thinks, but like emotionally speaking, this isn't smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime/pseuds/Linnea_Ancalime
Summary: "What are we, Crowley?""What—we—anything you want," the demon breathes against his lips, desperate."No, that won't do. What doyouwant?"





	all that we are

Aziraphale has lost track of how long they've been kissing their way through his shop. He pushes gently when he feels the resistance of Crowley's calves against the sofa; unwilling to part, they half-stumble half-lie down and finally sort themselves out, Crowley sprawled under Aziraphale.

As much as the angel is enjoying himself, something nags at the back of his mind. Putting the itch aside for a moment, he breaks the kiss to take a breath he doesn't need, lets his fingers trail along one arm of Crowley's sunglasses; ginger hair brushes against his hand as he goes. "My dear, would you mind...?"

He evidently wouldn't, given the speed at which he gets the glasses off his nose and miracles them away with a flick of his wrist. Aziraphale brings their foreheads together; their noses are touching and he can feel every little tremor coursing through Crowley's muscles.

"What are we, Crowley?"

"What—we—anything you want," the demon breathes against his lips, desperate.

"No, that won't do. What do _you_ want? I'll," he sighs, tastes Crowley's mouth again. "I'll catch up."

"I," Crowley starts. "What _I..._?" Several emotions flicker across his face, almost too fast to follow but Aziraphale has had millennia of practice: pain, doubt, fear, a bone-deep sadness he nearly weeps to see. "What I want—angel," pleading almost and clinging to the angel's shirt, feverishly searching his eyes, he says, " _angel_ , I want _you_ , that's all. That's all I've ever really wanted. To be. With you." The enormity of what he's just said lands, makes him shiver and whine. He arches under the – _his_ – angel as if to push him off and flee, yet his fingers still hold on to the fabric.

"Shhh," Aziraphale soothes, cradling his face with both hands; he bends down for a kiss, again, and again, _again_ , unhurried, until he feels Crowley soften and rewards him with a fond smile. "I feel quite the same."

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to be because I was talking with [my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Devils/pseuds/Twin_Devils) about the relationship dynamics between the Ineffable Husbands, and he made the assessment that: "Aziraphale would never be a sub. Not because he thinks it's lesser, he just does not have a submissive bone in his body, _especially_ when it comes to Crowley. Like one doesn't need to be Hard Daddy Dom Leather Face Blah whatever to be a good dom, and Aziraphale is the perfect example. He is a dom with his heart and he cares Crowley into climaxing bc that is the kind of love that Crowley desperately needs but will never allow himself." I wholeheartedly agreed, and the scene just sort of... organically sprouted from that. I wrote it all the following day. Thank you for reading!


End file.
